Team X: Defenders of Townsvile
by Scorch-X
Summary: Team X is the superhero team that defends Townsvile in the year 2016. Together they face the threats of danger from both this world, and a world of evil. This is a altered version of my first story, which has been deleted, TeamX eXtreme superheroes.
1. Chapter 1: Average guy

Team X: Defenders of Townsvile

By Scorch Themlight

A Powerpuff Girls/Crossover fanfic

Naronater: The City of Townsvile, a normaly peaceful city, protected in times of need, by the amazing Team-X. Team-X consists of two formar rival teams, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys, 6 Teenage metahumans, created by the amazing powers of Chemical X. Where their is trouble, Team is is their on the double.

Chapter 1: Chemical eXplosion

Rick awoke from his sleep, and got dressed, putting in his contacts. Eatingsome poptarts,he watched the news with his family.

"Another monster attack? Where are they coming from?" James asked (Rick's dad)

"Maybe the mad scientist creates them to test Team X's fighting abilitys, and they escape." Rick joked, "I know he does a sidein genetics."

"Very funny Richard." James said, "Maybe you created them. You work for the professor at weekends."

"Don't you need a brain to do genetics?" Rick asked

"Hmm, good point." James said. Sarah (Rick's mom) laughed

"Hey, your going to be late for school." Sarah said

"Oh great." Rick said, running to the garage, and hopping on his bike. Revving it up, he took off over the fields, heading to the city.

"Race ya!" someone shouted. Rick looked up to see the grinning face of Boomer Keene.

"Wheres the rest of the 3 stoogies?" Rick asked, as they raced, Boomer running on foot, with Rick riding his bike.

"Sick, they both got flu." Boomer said

"Sad in'nit? Both them off, and you stuck at school." Rick teased

"You said it, WATCH OUT!" Boomer shouted, as Rick hit a ditch, and got catapulted through the air. Rick then found himself suspended in the air, with Buttercup holding him by the leg

"Don't you need a licence to drive that kind of vehicle?" Buttercup asked sweetly. Rick knew when Buttercup talked sweetly, it was a bad sign

"Yeah, I got one. Whever or not it's valid in the states, i'm not too sure." Rick replied, as Buttercup set him down. Buttercup them removed the bike, taking it to the storage yard, where all vehicles that had been confiscated were taken.

"I'll let you off with a warning Gunther." she said, flying away, "Don't do it again."

"Man, what a bitch." Rick sighed, "It's not like i was hurting anyone."

"Probably's that time of the month again." Boomer sugested. Rick sniggered.

"Man, i'd love to have even 1/5 the power you guys have." Rick said, as they headed into class. Boomer met Bubbles, and kissed her

"Hi boomie." Bubbles said sweetly

"Boomie?" Rick asked

"Don't you say anything." Boomer said, turning to face Rick, who was grinning

"What, mioa?" Rick asked

Bubbles and Boomer just shruged and kissed again.Rick chuckled, and headed off to class.

At lunch, Rick sat eating a plate of chilli, and a pita pocket. Boomer and Bubbles sat beside him, followed by Blossom and Buttercup.

"Chilli again? You eat any more of that, you'll develop the super power of fire breath." Bubbles said

"Nah, he'll turn into the human torch." Boomer said

"Yeah, the human Torch powered by Chilli. 10 minutes of power per spoonful." Blossom said.

"Nope, i'll develop the power to fly via arse-propulsion." Rick said

"Sick!" Bubbles said

"Ah, Rick, the professor wanted to know if you'll be able to help him tonight. He's running a big experiment tonight, and he'll need your help to get the lab ready." Buttercup said

"Yeah, i really need the money." Rick said, "I need to pay to fix my bike."

"The bikes been confiscated." Buttercup said. Rick produced his licence, and smirked

"Can you fetch it back for me?" he asked

Buttercup sighed, "Fine."

Later that night, Rick was busy helping Professor Ken Utonium. Ken was heating up a sample of Chemical-X2, a weaker, more stable version of Chemical X.

"So, you say you could use this stable Chemical X to fuel vehicles?" Rick asked

"That's correct Richard, by filtering a pure beam of compressed light though it, the propulsion left created is equal to..." Ken started

"Professor, let me use my imagination. You should keep an eye on the heating chemical, not lecture me." Rick said, "It's boiling over!"

"Oh, how careless of me." Ken said, shutting down the burner. Suddenly, the beaker exploded, showering chemcial X over the room. A small piece of glass cut rick's arm. Ken rushed to the Decontamination shower with Rick. After decontamination, Rick headed home.

"Sorry about that." Ken said

"Hey, no problem. It was kinda cool." Rick said, as he left. At home, he took a shower, and then realised his arm was cut. Placing a bandage on the cut, he cooked up a pie for his diner. Watching TV while eating, his arm felt itchy. He removed the bandage, and put some cream on the arm, and bandaged it again.

"Hi son." James said, as he entered the house with Sarah.

"Yo dudes." Rick said

"Skater talk now?" Sarah asked

"I'm working on some new lingo yo!" Rick joked. After eating, he headed his room, where he felt faint, and passed out onto the bed. When he came around, the clock was buzzing, 7:00AM the next day.

"Ohh, my head!" Rick groaned, heading to the bathroom, and using the toilet. His vision was blury, but he was wearing his contacts. Confused, he removed them, realising his vision was clear

"Wha?" he said, confused. Thinking deeply, he sat on his bed.

"Morning Richard." Sarah said

"Morning mom, where's dad?" Rick asked

"Work, he started early, their's an inspection." Sarah said, "You'll be late if you don't get going."

"What time is it?" Rick asked

"8:00."

"Aw no, gotta go!" Rick said, running out the house, and over the wastelands leading to the school.

"Hey slowcoach!" Boomer yelled, "Eat my dust!"

Rick started to sprint, "Slow down then!"

"I'm not going that fast!" Boomer said, as Rick somehow matched his speed. Rick didn't even realise until they got to school

"What speed was i going at?" Rick said, in disbelief, walking over the road

"Pretty fast." Boomer shruged

Not watching where he was going, a car swerved, seeming to hit Rick.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Boomer yelled, "RICK!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Super Powers

Chapter 2 Rocket in the pocket

"What?" Rick asked from the other side of the road, "Damn, that clown should slow down."

"I thought you got hit." Boomer said in disbelief

"Dude, I was over the road at least 10 seconds before he got to where I was." Rick said, "I'll see you after school."

As Rick was getting his books out of his locker, Mitch Manson tapped him on the back

"Hey Rick, I hear that you can hackthe computer system." Mitch said

"I'm not hacking in to alter your grades today, not for you, not for anyone." Rick replied, ticked off, "Just leave me alone."

"Look Gunther, I've been rather polite with you, do you want me to be impolite?" Mitch asked, glaring

"Piss off." Rick said, walking away. Suddenly, Rick was aware of something strange, a feeling, almost as if he knew that something was flying towards him. He dodged out the way, and Mitch fell to the ground as his punch missed completely.

"Smart ass! You got a camera in the back of your head?" Mitch snarled, attacking again

"You got shrapnel damage to your brain?" Rick asked, dodging again, "I do not wish to fight right now."

"Tough tittie pal." Mitch said, attacking again. Rick chose to run away, but some of Mitch's gang blocked the way. Rick tried to dodge, but fell. Jumping back up, he turned to face Mitch again, but got grabbed by two of the gang.

"Here's a lesson in pain." Mitch laughed, performing a roundhouse kick. At the last minute, Rick performed a jump flip, landing behind the two-gang members, who were hit by Mitch. Rick then threw a punch at Mitch, knocking him into a locker, and out cold.

"Jesus, how'd he do that?" a student asked

Rick began to realise what had happened, then ran away in panic. Team-X arrived in the hall

"What the heck happened?" Bubbles asked

"It was that British guy, he just took down Mitch and his gang alone. He ran off afterwards." Someone said

"Rick?" Boomer asked, "He's been acting strange."

"What way did he go?" Buttercup asked

"Towards Cityvile, he was panicking. Not to mention running at ultra high speed." Someone said

"Let's go get him, before he hurts himself." Blossom commanded

Outside Townsvile, Rick was sprinting over the countryside, realising he had superpowers. He jumped over a river, and then tested out his super speed, by running on the surface.

"Rick!" Boomer shouted

"Down here!" Rick yelled, "Whatcha not at school for?"

"We came to get you!" Boomer said, landing besides Rick, "What the hell happened?"

Rick pulled back his sleeve, to see the nasty cut had almost vanished, "I got to get to the lab!"

The rest of the team arrived, hovering above Rick and boomer, "You okay Rick?" Blossom asked

"Fine!" Rick said, "Confused, butt fine. For some reason I'm running faster them Boomer, I'm more agile then Captain America, and I have spider sense!"

"Okay, just take it easy." Buttercup said, "You should go to the lab."

"All right!" Rick said, taking off again, racing back to Townsvile. He arrived at the lab with Team X, and they went inside. A quick explanation to the professor, and Rick was strapped into a machine, with breathing apparatus attached, inside a cylinder, filled with clear liquid. Ken was reading the charts, amazed.

"It's quite incredible, CX2 has fundamentally altered his DNA. His speed has been increased, his senses are so sharp, he can detect danger within 3 seconds of it being near, his strength is 4 times greater then the strongest man on the planet." Ken said, "In retrospect, he has50'/.of the raw power that you have. He also appears to have a close contact electromagnetic field around him, meaning he could power the old Powerpuff power suit without the need for the huge power packs. It would have to be altered though."

"So what does that mean?" Boomer asked

"He'll fly like you do, and possibly be able to power laser cannons attached to the armour." Ken said, releasing Rick from the machine. Rick got dressed, and headed to the training room with Boomer.

Someone was knocking on the door, and Rick's parents came in with Bubbles.

"Where's Richard Ken?" James asked, "The school says he hospitalised several students."

"Yes, I've been made aware of that. We must talk." Ken said, "Please enter my office."

As James and Sarah talked to Ken, Rick was training in the battle room.

"Level 1!" Boomer said, as Rick was transported into a VR city, being attacked by the Gangrene Gang

"Time out guys!" Rick said, "Halt your act, or feel the wrath of Rocket Rick!"

"Rocket Rick?" Boomer asked

"I'm working on a nickname." Rick sighed, as the gang attacked. Big Billy stood before him, and Rick stood his ground. Billy threw a punch, what seemed to hit Rick, who had moved so fast to get behind Billy, he'd only had a split second to move out the way. Billy was then knocked out, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Good job!" Boomer said, as Rick advanced quickly to level 7

"Man, level 7, good luck! Your mission is to apprehend Mojo Jojo." Boomer said, as the familiar form of Mojo Jojo appeared. Rick dodged out the way of several attacks, while thinking of a strategy.

"Okay, I can't fly, I need to do a ground based attack!" Rick thought, "Aha!"

Rick ran to the outside of a shop, and grabbed a Volkswagen Mini

"Yo! Mojo, want to play a game? Mini Punch, no returns!" Rick yelled, throwing the car at the cockpit. The cockpit was smashed, along with the mech. Mojo flew out with a jetpack, firing lasers at Rick. A laser hit him on the arm. Rick screamed, even though the entire thing was V.R, the system made you feel pain, even though you didn't get hurt.

"Rick, do you want to abort?" Boomer asked

"Hell no!" Rick said.

In the control room, Rick's parents and Ken entered. Rick's parents watched what was happening in the training room in disbelief.

"He really does have metahuman abilities." James said

In the training, Rick grabbed a mirror from a shop, and used it to deflect the laser blasts. He then threw the mirror, aiming to knock Mojo out of the sky, but the mirror travelling at super speed cut Mojo in half

"Ohh, that's gonna hurt him in the morning!" Rick said

"Mission failure!" the computer said

"I defeated him!" Rick said, "Why'd I fail?"

"You killed him, that's why." Boomer said, "Superhero's don't kill."

"Man, I don't know what happened, I just lost my focus." Rick said

"Adrenaline rush." Boomer said

Rick then went home with his parents who were still dazed by the news. When he woke up, he realised it was Saturday. He decided to head out into the city centre, to get a breakfast burger. When he walked, he felt that something wasn't right

"What's the problem?" Rick thought

"Rick!" Boomer yelled, as he and Bubbles flew down.

"Aye?" Rick asked

"We need your help! It's Him!" Boomer said

"Him? Aw crap, I got 3 hours of experience, VR of course." Rick said

"We don't expect you to fight him, but you may need to if the situation calls for it." Bubbles said.

Suddenly, the evil laugh of Him echoed from above.

"Team X, do you want to play?" Him laughed, "Bubbles and Boomer, what game do you want to play today?"

Rick stood still, crapping himself. He then had an idea. Heading two blocks away, he returned with a large concrete post

"Do you want to play Dare?" Him laughed

"You wanna play huh?" Rick asked, standing behind Him.

"Who the?" Him asked, turning to face Rick.

"I got a fun game. TAG!" Rick said, hitting Him with the post so hard, he was knocked into the air.

"Neat!" Bubbles said.

"Let's get him!" Boomer said, as he and Bubbles took off to battle Him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, an evil scientist was watching the events.

"Bring him here!" he said, as his team of evil villains laughed.

Suddenly, an unknown force grabbed Rick.

"Oh my god! Help!" Rick yelled, as the force pulled him away. Boomer and Bubbles landed to see Rick vanishing into a portal, and 6 evil villains laughing at them.

"The Powerpunks?" Boomer said, "They got Rick!"

"What would they do with him?" Bubbles said, "His powers are not as strong as theirs."

Back at Team X HQ (AKA, the lab), Ken was puzzled also. Buttercup then came up with an idea of what they would do.

"Clone him, imagine it, an army of Rick clones, under command of Plutonium! The DTR would be crushed." Buttercup said in shock

"Dear god!" Ken said

PS: In case you don't notice, their are several references to my favourate superhero, Spiderman, such as the fight is a spoof of the fight in the 1st Spiderman movie, Peter VS Flash.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Team X- New Member

Chapter 3: Nick Gunner

Within a forcefield, Rick woke up, to see the form of Opressor Plutonium, and a young man who looked a little bit like himself. Rick blinked, as Plutonium spoke

"Ah, our guest is awake." Plutonium said, "Nick, this is the last chance for you to change your mind, going though with this could destroy you."

"No way! I'm ready to kill them Team X twits!" Nick said, his voice like Rick's, but rough, and edgy, "Let's do it!"

"Very well, Team E Report!" Plutonium said, Team E reported

"Brute!" Evil Butercup said

"Beserk!"Evil Blossom said

"Brat!" Evil Bubbles said

"Blast!" Evil Brick said

"Bash!" Evil Butch said

"Bomber!" Evil Boomer said

"Arrrrghhh!" Rick screamed, as he tried to break free. Brute was hovering near a switch marked "Electrocute prisoner"

"Remain still!" Brute said

"Fuck you!" Rick growled, causing Brute to turn on the power again, shocking Rick.

"Brute, knock it off! We need him alive to create our weapon!" Plutonium said, as Nick stepped into a machine. Rick was bathed in a light, as his powers were copied into Nick. Plutonium then added chemical X to the machine, supercharging Nick's new powers. Nick jumped out, and ran around

"With this power, we can't be beat!" Plutonium said, "Dispose of Gunther!"

Suddenly, the bases power cut off.

"Sir, the Resistence has broken into the base!" Bomber said

"How many?" Nick asked, "Could be a warm up!"

"Mojo, Morbuks, Greens, it's a full invasion." Bomber said. Nick laughed, and took off to fight.

"Hey arseholes!" Rick said, stepping out the forcefield, "Powercut?"

"Get him!" Plutonium ordered

"To damn slow!" Rick said, tearing around the base, hitting everyone a few times. Slamming everyone into the forcefield area. Grabbing hold of the wires, he used his own bioenergy to charge the powercells to max

"This'll hold you for a day at least!" Rick said, heading out. Running to the transporter, he transported himself back to the normal world. Rushing to Townsvile, he ran to the lab

"Rick!" Boomer yelled

"Guys, huff we got a problem!" Rick gasped

Rick quickly explained what had happened.

"So, they transported your powers into someone else?" Butch said, "Big deal, we could beat you."

"Uh huh, try supercharging me with Chemical X, not CX2, this guy took out all the resistence! I had to get back here, to warn you all! As soon as possible, i'm going back to nail that psycho, but i must train first!" Rick said

"Whenever you're ready!" Butch said

Suddenly, Nick appeared out of a portal, and begun to fight with Rick, both of them kicking up such a large cloud of dust.

"C'mon, we gotta help!" Boomer said

"No, you can't tell them apart." Ken said, "Into the lab!"

In the lab, Boomer activated the security defence grid, and pressed the transporter button. The defence grid scanned the lab grounds, for intruders, then suddenly, Nick was teleported away.

"The intruder removal system works." Bubbles said. Suddenly the lights faded

"The power core is unstable." Ken said, reading the readout for the Hydrofusion reactor, "If it explodes, it'll be like 20 bombs going off!" Suddenly, Rick shot past everyone, into the main lab, and began to work on a protective wall around the hydrogen fusion reactor, doing 3 weeks of work within 5 minutes, a 5 metre thick wall, lined with lead. When the reactor exploded, the blast was contained one room. Rick headed to the main lab

"Go Rick!" Boomer said, "How'd you think of doing that?"

"You said reading superhero comics was a bad thing? The flash did that, and i just copied." Rick laughed

"I'll read some of your comics then." Boomer laughed

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Emergency

Team X- New Member

Chapter 4: Full time Training

(Their are problems, as this stupid thing won't let me use the percentage symbol.)

Two days later, suited up in his new uniform, which consisted of a jetpack, helmetand a laser cannon. Their was also a forcefield surounding unprotected areas. Rick found it easy to move in.

"Training level 1, Gangrene gang" Ken said

"I've done this one allready." Rick said

"But not with your powersuit." Ken said

"Right!" Rick said

The Gangrene gang appeared, and made a move attacking. Rick dodged the first attack, knocking down Snake and Grubber. Billy attacked, bur Rick dodged and kicked him in his groin, causing him to go down. Ace was knocked out afterwards. Lil Arturo faced Rick.

"Hmm, i don't hit kids." Rick said, grabbing Arturo, and hanging him off a lampost by his jacket.

"Training finished. Rank B+." Ken said, advancing Rick to level 2, facing him against Fuzzy Lumpkin, "Take care, Fuzzy may be stupid, but dangerous."

"Get off my proprety!" Fuzzy roared, attacking Rick.

"Dude, he's pissed!" Rick said, as Fuzzy grabbed his Boomstick, "Ah ah ah hick, i think mines bigger!" Rick said, firing a plasma blast blowing a wall off the house.

"How'd he do dat?" Fuzzy thought, firing at Rick, who dodged the bullet, and took the boomstick off Fuzzy and smacked him with it.

"Bad fuzzy, bad fuzzy!" Rick said

"Take this training seriously!" Ken said

"I was just joking." Rick said, "Grouch."

"Heard it!" Ken said, "You want to go back to level 1?"

"Uh uh." Rick said, as he advanced the levels quickly, facing Mojo Jojo again. This time, Rick took to the air, and pounded the Robojojo repeatedly in the midsection, dodging attacks. Soon, he stopped and hovered in front of Mojo Jojo

"Soon...you will be missing your head, because I am Mojo Jojo, and you will be missing your head!" Mojo drawled as he moved his hand to the fire button when all weapons were locked on, just as he hit the button the power went out

"And...you be missing your energy reactors most important parts!" Rick said, tipping the Robojojo over, and grabbing Mojo, "It's over fool!"

"Good job, use of tactics and skills." Ken said, "Advancing to level 8."

Facing off against a huge monster, Rick took some hits, but pulled it off, kicking the monster into orbit. After advancing again and again, Ken halted training.

"Rick, the next level is extremely hard, you can forfit at any time." Ken said

"Okay." Rick said, "Begin mission."

As the mission began, Rick was attacked by a flying monster, "Whoa!" Rick said, flying quickly behind the monster, and grabbed the tail. He began to spin around, using the monster as a wreaking ball, hitting other monsters. An attack hit, and the suit visor flashed a warning, "Armour integrity down to 93'/."

"Integrity my arse!" Rick said, firing off a salvo of plasma blasts, taking down 2 monsters. After finishing the last monster, the real villian appeared, Nick Gunner, AKA Darkstreak. Nick flew in faster then Rick could, and knocked Rick out of the city. Soon, they were both engaged in a deadly game of hide and seek. Rick took several hits, reducing his armour integtiry down to 5'/. Knowing one more strike would mean defeat, Rick headed into the sewers. Nick was tearing around the city hunting, then Rick had an idea, and headed to the labs. He selected a flask marked Anti-ChemX, and a flask of concentraded acid. Mixing them together, he headed outside.

"Gunner, i'm down here, you stinking son of a bitch!" Rick said, as Gunner landed before him

"Ready for me to RYNO?" Nick asked

"Nope, I'm gonna rip ya anew one!" Rick said, throwing the flask in front of him, as Nick flew in to attack. The flask hit Nick, who then hit Rick. Rick was knocked into a wall

"Armour shielding failure!" the visor read

"You loose!" Nick said, taking aim, not realising the acid had burnt a hole into his suit, and the Anti-ChemX was infecting him. Suddenly, Nick began to convulse, as the antidote tore though his body, removing all traces of Chemical X, and turned him human. He then stopped moving, and Rick removed the armour off him then cuffed him.

"Mission sucessful." Ken said, "You have advanced to Team X member!"

Rick exited the training room to see the rest of TeamX standing their, chearing for him, "Thanks guys."

"Man, that was the best use of tactics i've ever seen! Fancy using anti-ChemX and acid to take out Gunner." Boomer said

"Maybe something like that could work for real." Rick said, "Professor, may i use the lab to design a weapon to take out Gunner."

"What have you got in mind?" Ken asked

"A forcefield trap that traps him, then a laser that bores through his armour and adds a doseage of Anti-ChemX." Rick said

"You thought up of a codename yet?" Boomer asked

"Yes. I like the codename Blur, it's kind of fitting." Rick replied

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Dekaranger!

Team X- New Member

Chapter 5: Flying In diferent directions

After 2 year with Team X, and no sign of Nick and the Powerpunks, Rick began to realise that the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were starting to fall apart. He and Boomer tried their best to keep the group together, butfinally realised it was hopeless. After one mission where Butch and Buttercup had acidently damaged several buildings, Rick knew somehow that was it, it was over.

"God, what were you guys thinking!" Blossom screamed, "Are you both braindead?"

"Don't call Butch braindead!" Brick said, "You're getting pretty large in your ego Blossom!"

"Guys, c'mon, chill." Rick said

"Shut up! I don't want to chill!" Buttercup said

"Well, how bout a backhander? You're all getting on my last nerves now!" Rick said, "I'm going outside."

Outside, Rick smoked a ciggarete to calm down.

"That stuff'll kill ya." Boomer said, exiting the lab also

"You want one?" Rick asked

"Please." Boomer said, taking one, and lighting it, "I guess it's over. What're we gonna do now?"

"I'm going back to England for a while, you're welcome to tag along." Rick said

"What's the drinking age in the UK?" Boomer asked

"18." Rick said

"You kidding?" Boomer asked, "You mean i could drink?"

"Nope, you're only 17." Rick grinned

"Richard, Boomer." Professor Utonium said

"Aye?" Rick replied

"I have some bad news. Team X voted to quit, you two and Bubbles voted to stay together, but everyone else voted to disband." Ken said

"I guess it's England then." Boomer sighed

"It's not so bad over their." Rick said, as he went back home, to pack some bads, "I got myself a home over their, it's a 3 bedroom semi."

The next weekend, Rick and Boomer were about set off to England. Before they went, Bubbles ran up to Boomer, "You're going away? Why?" she cried

"I wish you could come." Boomer said

"Who says she can't? You're bothnearly18their's more then enough room." Rick said

The next day, Boomer, Bubbles and Rick set off to England. Blossom and Buttercup saw Bubbles off, "Take care!" Blossom said

"Give Rick a smack every day, i'm gonna miss that crazy son of a bitch." Buttercup said

"Hey, Take care Boom, you gotta be nice to bubble's before any special favours." Butch said, Blossom and Buttercup smacked him, and Brick got his word in, "Rick, look after those two!"

"I will! See you guys." Rick said

After a few months in Wearside, where Rick's house was, Rick returned home from his part time job to find the house ablaze.

"Holy shit!" Rick yelled, trying to put the fire out, "What started this?"

"I did son!" voice said, and he saw Nick Gunner standing their. A flash of steel passed Rick, and he fell, wounded, "That's a warning! I got the rest of your bastard friends." Nick then teleported back to the mirror world.

"Boomer, Bubbles." Rick said, trying to stand back up. Darkness fell, and he awoke in hospital, "Ugh, wha?"

"He's awake!" a voice said, and he saw Mojo Jojo standing their, but he wore a military uniform. With him were William Green (AKA alternative Big Billy), Princess Morbuks, and several other people, along with Brick, Butch, Blossom and Buttercup

"Bubbles? Boomer?" Rick asked

"They're okay. Nick used an Anti Chemical X laced blade to take you down, good thing is your matabolism destroid all of it before it took you down for good." Mojo said, "That Gunner has tore our army to bits, we need you help to stop him."

"What can I do? That guys 9X faster then me." Rick said

"Use what you sugested. A forcefield. He only attacks when he think's your alone. This is what we'll do." Mojo said

The next day, Rick found himself without his powers temporalry, and an energy signature put into a dummy.

"He'll attack the dummy, thinking the energy signature is you. When he does, the forcefields kick in, and he's powerless." Mojo said

"Team X, reporting." Blossom said

"What?" Rick asked

"We're reforming. Together we are strong, apart we fall." Blossom said

Suddenly, Nick appeared, and the trap was sprung. The anti ChemX started to kill him, but Plutonium teleported him away at the last moment.Nick was powerless, but alive.

"He can't do much more." Mojo said, as the resistence teleported away

"I wonder." Rick said, "Something tells me it's only the begining."

End of Chapter 5: Saga 1 finished


	6. Chapter 6: action

Team X- New Member

Chapter 6: Reunited and kicking ass. Central City Saga Part 1

The two cars drove down the interstate, heading to Central City. Rick had allready goten their by having a Supersonic jog. When the cars got their, Ken tried to cheer up the girls

"Come on now girls, you can't live in Townsvile forever." Ken said

"Why not?" Bubbles asked

"Their's a whole world out their to explore. You've been accepted into Central City University, one of the best. Townsvile can't offer you that, but the new PowerPuff bot's will take care of Townsvile for you." Ken said

"Yeah, Mojo left years ago, Him is laying very low, been over a year since we fought him, Gangrenes are reformed. Princess joined the police force and formed the Special Opperations Unit to battle serious crime, and the new bad guys just arn't the same." Buttercup said

Brick, Butch and Boomer left their car, and May Keane spoke to the boys, "Now, you 3 behave yourself. I know you'll be happy here."

"We'll be fine mom, don't worry." Boomer said.

Rick's parents got out of the cars also, Rick's dad had traveled with Ken, his mom with May.

"Take care lad." James said

"I will dad." Rick said

Later that day, The powerpuffs were in their dorm, and the Rowdyruff's in their own. As they went to the college the next Day, Rick and the boys had a small tour of the town. At the college that got chatting to some new classmates. One red haired boy wearing large glasses stood out, he looked a total nerd, but also a guy who would risk his life to help others. Rick had a chat with him

"Hi, the names Dexter Falkor, I've just started here today." the boy said, "I've been here before, the college is also a part of the high school."

"Rick Gunther." Rick said

"Rick Gunther? The Blur?" Dexter said impressed, "I've read about you and your friends."

"Team X?" Rick asked, "Yeah, i'm the Blur."

"You know, i've had some Superhero exploits." Dexter said

"What? Faster then a Broadband connection, more powerfull then a pentium processor, able to leap complex calculations in a single bound?" Butch asked. Dexter just smilled

"Very funny." he said, "No, seriously."

"Let's have a spar then." Butch said, heading outside. Dexter followed, and said, "Take a free swing then Butch."

Butch attacked, but his blow was blocked by Dexter, whose backpack had suddenly transformed into a battle exoskelington, simmilar to that used in Aliens. The suit was very strong but slow. Suddenly, a voice yelled out

"No fighting! Break it up!" and a old man with a pointy white beard landed.

"SorrySensei Fung." Dexter said

"Falkor, i've warned you not to practice your machines here. You and Spicer, i've warned you lots of times." Fung replied

A pale skinned redhaired teenager appeared, "I've done nothing!" he protested

"Spicer, i didn't say you had. You have done in the past is what i said." Fung said

"Yessensei." Spicer said, as the crowd broke up.

"Hey, i've seen you before." Rick said, "You're that guy who tried to take over the world."

"Jack Spicer, former evil boy genious." Spicer said, "I work as a superhero with Dexter and his sister, until his sister took ill."

"She's very sick." dexter said sadly, but then the bell rang, and induction started.

"Right, see you later then." Boomer said, and the guys headed to class. After college, Rick's police radio picked up a signal.

"Calling all units, we have a code 742, armed riot units required." the radio said

"Guys, it's a riot, let's defuse it now." Rick said

"Move out!" Brick commanded, as the team moved in. Using his superspeed, Rick built a thick wall out of wood, to keep the crowd at bay. Suddenly, Jack and Dexter appeared, and fired sleeping gas into the mass, Boomer tied up some perps and Brick and Butch assisted the police. Afterwards, the police commander spoke

"Thank you Sci-Team, and unknown strangers. Central City police welcomes you."

"No problem officer." Brick said, flying off, with the Rowdyruffs. Rick stayed behind to speak to Jack and Dexter.

"Thanks guys, you know what caused all that rioting?" Rick asked

"Subliminal messaging. We don't know whose doing it." Dexter said

"We scanned it, and it's some guy speaking with a Japanese voice, repeating himself. He called himself..." Jack said

"Mojo Jojo?" Rick asked

"You know him?" Jack asked

"A littletoowell. Mojo Jojo is a mutant created by the same Chemical created that gave me my powers, he's a Japanse monkey, that was mutated. He's an insanse genius." Rick said, "He's came back? That's not good."

"I'll say." Jack said, as 4 young warriors appeared, "Omi, we've got a confermation on who the guy is whose giving those subliminal messages."

The small bald warrior, spoke, "Who is he?"

"He's called Mojo Jojo, i've battled him before." Rick said

"Mojo Jojo? What a lameo name?" another warrior said. This guy was a lanky black haired with a Mexican accent

"Maybe Pardner, but he's dangerous." a fat Texan said

"I'll look up this Mojo Jojo on the internet." a young Japanse girl said, loading her laptop computer

"Rick, those guys are my old enemies, the Wudai Dragons, Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko." Jack said, "Guys, this is Rick Gunther."

Kimiko's eyes widened, "The Blur?" she asked

"Yes." Rick said, "I'm the Blur."

"Hey, i've got my information." Kimiko said, checking her laptop

"Wanted Level 10: Crimes include, bank robbing, illegal genetic experiments, attempted murder, Murder Death Kill, Destruction, global takeover attempts." Kimiko said

"That guy made Jack look like Omi." Raimundo said

"True." Jack addmited, "I could hardly take over a household." he sniggered, "Man, what was i thinking."

Rick ran back to the office building they'd hired to serve as the base for Team X.

"Guys, it's Mojo Jojo." Rick said

"What about Mojo?" Bubbles asked

"He caused the riots, subliminal messages." Rick said, loading up a message, that had been decoded

"I am Mojo Jojo, the great criminal genius! When the time is Ripe, you, my mindless drones will tear theTownsvile apart, find me Kenneth Utonium, Sarah Gunther, James Guntherand May Keane. Meanwhile, you Central City people will destract Team X! Destroy Central City! End communication."

"Jesus!" Rick said, "we gottastop him quick."

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7: perfect!

Team X

Chapter 6: Flashbacks

With TeamX searching Central City, Rick searched with Dexter and Jack, Clay, Rai, Omi and Kim. They had been having a discusion, and TeamX had accepted Jack and Dexter into the team, with Blossom leading team 1, Brick leading team 2, and Rick leading team3. Team1 was codenamed Powerpuff, Team2 Rowdyruff and Team3 X-Force, was formed by Rick, Dexter and Jack. After a quick search and rescue, The team headed to the HQ, and sealed it.

"It's for the best." Buttercup said. Later that night, the team began to chat about old adventures, and whatnot, and the Wudai Dragons appeared, to give their details. Rick started with his adventures in England, two months after moving their. He had been in a battle with Him, who followed Team X around the world, and his Boosterpack was malfunctioning. When he finally landed, he found all the components were fried. He couldn't make a repair with his tools, so he set about building a new one. A week later, Brick and Butch paid a visit, and saw Rick driving a Reliant Regal, a 3 wheel van.

"Where'd you get that from? The Museum?" Brick asked

"Get in." Rick said, "I've customised it."

"This should be a laugh." Butch said, getting in with Brick. As Rick drove the van down a country road, he pulled a lever. The back opened up, to reveal a CX-Booster, that took the van into the air. Flying the van around for a bit, Rick landed using the VTOL boosters, and asked,

"Not so crappy eh?"

"It's kick ass." Brick said

Back to reality, Butch said, "Yeah, i rememeber i nearly crapped myself. I thought the van was going wrong. I could have killed him for that."

"Talking about Him, why havn't we seen Him?" Boomer asked

"What isHim?" Dexter asked

"Red demon, homosexual." Rick said bluntly

"Oh, Him, yeah, i know what happened." Jack said, "It happened a year ago."

"Back when i was serving Chase Young and Wuya as a Heylin dragon, we came across the Ying-Yang Yoyo Shen Gong Wu, if you use one of them, you can travel to Ying-Yang world, a warped place. Him attacked us, using the Ying Yoyo, i warped myself and Him to the Ying-Yang world, and i left him their. The problem is, if you use only one Wu, yourevil or goodchi will be left behind, whatever is dormant. If your evil, and you leave, you become good and vise-versa. If you use the one yoyo to go in, and the other to leave, you'll be unaffected. I only used one, so my evil energy was discarded. I then joined forces with Dexter, as a good guy."

"So that's what happened." Omi said

"To what, Him or evil Jack?" Rick asked

"Both." Omi said

"Thank you for telling me this. Master Mojo Jojo is happy to know all this." Dexter said, transforming into a robot.

"My Chamelionbot!" Jack said

"You fool Spicer, Falkor has been my prisoner for 2 months." the robot said, in Mojo's voice, "Chase Young was only to happy to provide me with this droid to find out all you Team X morons knew."

"Typhoon Boom!" Rai yelled, blasting the robot with a wind blast. The robot was shut down, and Rai was about to do another attack

"Stop you fool!" Rick said, "Don't destroy it, we anaylise it, find out what it knows."

"Good thinking." Jack said, "Afterwards we destroy it, it's given me nothing but trouble."

"We should get to the temple." Omi said, "But we don't have Dojo to transport us their."

"We got something better." Rick said, leading them outside, to the garage, where he stored his lastest designed vehicle, a old bus, with the CX engine installed, "Let's fly!"

Narrator: What will happen to our heroes? Find out next week in Chapter 8: Confrontation


	8. Chapter 8: Get on!

Team X

Chapter 8: Confrontation

As the Bus flew to the temple, a laser blast hit it

"All bail out!" Rick commanded, as everyone ejected. As they landed, towering over them was the biggest battle machine they'd ever seen. Mojo, Chase, Wuya, Oppressor Plutonium and Him were riding inside. The Powerpunk Girls and Rottenstuff boys flew in formation towards TeamX. A battle ensured, with Team X beating the Powerpunks and Rottenstuff without much problems. Facing the machine, Rick attacked with a jumping kick, and the Rowdyruff boys vanished, returning with the old battlemech, the Powerpuff-DYNAMO. The girls entered with Jack, but Rick remained outside to draw the fire, knowing the Dynamo wouldn't last long. Firing a plasma blast, he blew up a laser turret on Mojo's robot, and got their attention. Unfortunatly, Rick took a severe hit, and was knocked down. A blast from DYNAMO hit the robot, blowing another Turret, as Rick stood up and made his move. Rai used Typhoon boom, blowing up another turret. Suddenly, all the damaged turrets replaced themselves.

"Crystal glasses." Omi said, using a wu, seeing the monster exploding, then something that made him shudder.

"Rick! I know what to do!" Omi said, "Inside is a huge power supply, like a wheel, being powered by someone that looks like you."

"Nick Gunner." Rick said, "Do you know how to defeat it?"

"Use this. The Golden Tiger Claws. Focus on the inside of the machine, and use them to teleport." Omi said, "You should be able to shut it down from their."

Taking the golden tiger claws, Rick teleported himself inside, suprising Nick, who lost his foothold, and fell inside the gears, his legs being trapped. Taking the wheel, Rick stopped it.

Outside, Bubbles laughed, "He did it."

"Not quite, we have enough power to do this." Mojo said, activating a weapon. A laser began to charge, "Anti-X, it will destroy you once and for all."

Omi looked sadly at the machine, and sighed, "No, Rick will stop you."

"Omi, what did you see?" Clay asked

"Rick saving us, at the cost of his life." Omi sniffed

Inside the machine, Rick ran as fast as he could, as he reached dangerous speeds, he began to think of his life in Team X, his first battle against him, slaying Mojo in training, the flying van, battling Nick, and the final battle.

"No you fool!" Nick said, knowing what Rick was doing

"See you in hell!" Rick snapped, supersprinting.

Inside the control cockpit, all the gauges read warning, overload, danger.

"What is happening Nick?" Mojo said, activating a communications screen, only to see Rick's face

"This is the Cable TV centre, your contract is canceled!" Rick yelled, as he reached maximum safe speed, then passed safe speed, as the area around him seemed to explode instantaniously.

The Girls and boys watched as the assault vehicle exploded before their eyes. They flew out of Dynamo, and gasped, seeing Rick's clothes in a pile

"He ran so fast, he vapourised himself!" Brick said, in disbelief

"No, he can't have." Bubbles said, crying.

After a seach, Boomer found the only remain, Rick's left hand. Taking it back to the lab, they hoped the professor could someday clone Rick. A few days afterwards, a memorial service was held for Rick. Little did Team X know, but Rick was alive and well, in World B, the hometown of the PowerpunkGirlsand Rottenstuff Boys. When he awoke, he was in a bed, with Jojo sitting by him

"Jojo, what the heck?" Rick asked

"You warped here, when you reached unsafe speeds, you teleported yourself." Jojo said, "It appears that's a power you've just discovered."

"My hand?" Rick asked

"We can attatch a cybernetic replacement." Jojo said. The next day, Rick had a cybernetic hand, but suddenly, Captain Morbucks of the TDS (Townvile Defence Squad) ran in

"Commander Jojo!" she yelled, "Commander Jojo!"

"Princess?" Rick asked

"Captain Princess Morbucks." Princess said

"What's wrong?" Rick asked

A guard dragged in a robot that was fighting like crazy, a robot that looked a lot like Ace of the G-team, an renagade defence squad.

"What happened?" Jojo asked

"Gunner, it looked like Gunner, except he was a cyborg! He hit Ace with a harpoon attached to himself, andAce turned into this thing." Princess said

"Oh shit." Rick said, "Techno-organic virus."

"You've seen this?" Jojo asked

"No cure, it was created by Utonium, used to mend severe damage, such as cyborgize a shattered leg, it was uncontrolable, so he destroid all research about it. Gunner must have somehow gotten it. He can command all he infects. I'll stop him!"

Rick headed outside, to face Gunner

"I don't know how you survived, but it's the last time Gunner." Rick said, attacking Nick, but passing through his body, and hitting a wall

"image inducter, i'm not where you think." Nick said, hitting Rick from behind, then injecting him with the virus. Rick fell to the ground, his entire body burning as his entire DNA was altered on the monocular level, and cyborgised. Nick stood over the fallen Rick, laughing his head off. Suddenly, Rick's hand shot up, and grabbed Nick by the throat.

"Halt!" Nick said, but Rick's grip intensified

"I don't really feel like doing that." Rick said, his cyborg voice menacing, and grabbed Nick's head, and began to crush it.

"You can't kill me! It's against your rules of Team X." Nick screamed

"Rules regarding manslaughter are for humans." Rick said, as he crushed Nick's head, and Nick's body stopped moving. Crushing the remains, Rick threw them into a tank of acid, and headed to the base. As he entered, Princess pointed her EMP cannon at him

"Don't shoot, it's me Rick. Somehow i still retain my free will." Rick said

After a series of Tests by Jojo, Rick figured he could transform from Human to cyborg and back again by focusing on transforming. As a way of thanking him, Jojo altered Rick's cyborg form, to include a Hyper energy cannon. Two months passed, until Rick was ready to leave.

"Thanks Jojo, are you sure i can't help here?" Rick asked

"No, your friends need you." Jojo said, "You should leave now."

Entering the portal, Rick waved, "Thanks for everything."

Central City-normal

Rick jumped out of the portal, unaware that Chase and Mojo lived.

To be continued in Team X Returns.

Team X: Rollcall

Blossom

Bubbles

Buttercup

Brick

Butch

Boomer

Rick Gunther

Dexter Falkor

Jack Spicer

Omi

Clay

Raimundo

Kimiko

Sensei Fung

Dojo

Team X: Research and suport devision

Kenneth Utonium

May Keene

James Gunther

Sarah Gunther

Sara Bellum

Commander Jojo

Townsvile Police SpecialOpperations Unit

SOU Commander Morbux

SOU L.t. Ace Greene

SOU Pilot Grubber Greene

SOU Sgt Aturo Greene

SOU Sgt. William Greene

SOUL.t. Snake Greene

Rogues Gallarey

Nick Gunner

Oppressor Plutonium

Brat

Brute

Beserk

Blast

Bomb

Bash

Him

Mojo Jojo

End Of story

(Comming Soon: Return of Team X)


End file.
